Love Grows to No Sizes
by OmegasareAWESOME
Summary: Sequel to Love Knows No Sizes. It's a whole month since Humphrey and Lily's small experience. They train to be stronger than even their alpha mates. Feeling that they are too much for them, they walk, talking about it. But while they're doing that, the same experience happens, but different. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVE KNOWS NO SIZES! PS, I HAVE WARNED THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR!
1. Stronger Omegas

**DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY IS NOT AN ORIGINAL IDEA. THE FIRST STORY 'LOVE KNOWS NO SIZES' (STARTING AS A SMALL STORY) WAS MADE BY THE AUTHOR HUMPHREY LOVES KATE. I SHOULD NOT GET ANY CREDIT FOR THE IDEA.**

**THAT'S OUT OF THE WAY. NOW, I REALLY HOPE THAT FANFICTION ALLOWS USERS TO WRITE SEQUELS TO STORIES BY OTHER USERS. WARNING, WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T ALREADY READ THE FIRST STORY! WITHOUT ANY FURTHER ADO, LET'S START THE STORY. **

It had been a whole month since Humphrey and Lily's 'small' experience. Their alphas mates soon experienced the same thing. A whole month later, they still didn't forget it. None of the pack did. Yet, it was just a normal day.

'No no no! Please, don't you… no!' The albino omega yelled.

Her fire-red mate was going to get her.

'You can't escape my claws!' He yelled back.

Lily was running all through her den. Her mate, Garth, was going to attack her in the most pleasant way possible. He pounced on her, pinning her to the ground.

'Now I've got you!'

He started to tickle her. He knew her greatest weakest: she was very ticklish. He tickled very softly at first, but then he got tougher. Lily laughed uncontrollably.

'Stop it! I'll do anything!' She laughed.

Garth had a mischievous grin.

'Alright. Just tell me that you love me.'

Lily smiled. This was easy!

'I love you Garth. I told you that so many times.'

Garth hopped off Lily as she gasped for air.

'I know that. It's just nice hearing you say that.' Garth said.

They were very different wolves. It was opposites attract. But not very far away at all, Kate and Humphrey were playing.

'You can't get me!' Kate shouted.

Then, Humphrey suddenly jumped out, and landed on her. Kate tried to get up, but Humphrey got her down.

'I can't get you? You have to be kidding!' He cried.

Humphrey had never been so strong before. Normally, when Humphrey gets Kate, she can get up after a few seconds. But now, she couldn't even move.

'Let me up!' Kate begged.

Humphrey just started blinking his eyes. Kate sighed, and gave him the puppy eyes. The magic thing changed when they were playing chase. Humphrey laughed, and let Kate get up. His strenght increased a lot since last month.

'Alright. I'm it!' She called.

Without saying a word, Humphrey sped off in the other direction, and Kate ran after him. Kate had a hard time keeping up with him. He was no longer the useless omega the pack called him before. He was almost like a playful, humourous alpha that did omega duties. Those weren't as bad and tiring as alpha duties. Humphrey was lucky.

After a while, Kate started to get tired. This was another first. Humphrey had never out-ran Kate before. Humphrey usually gets puffed out way before Kate. But it wasn't long until Humphrey was forced to stop.

'Great job on beating me.' Kate growled.

Humphrey could tell that Kate was jealous of him lasting longer.

'Don't be disappointed with yourself. Every other single time, you flogged me!'

Kate still looked kinda upset.

'I've been mates with you for a long time. Do you really expect an omega to still be less stronger than you?'

Kate smiled. He had always been into logic. But he had a point.

'You've been training with Garth again, haven't you?' She guessed.

Humphrey laughed. She was close, but…

'Well, sorta. But it has nothing to do with Garth.' Humphrey replied.

Kate was somewhat confused. Did this add up to she never knowing what Humphrey would do, or was doing? She would figure out soon. She badly wanted to pin him to the ground, but she couldn't. He would just dodge her, and pin her.

'Do you think I'm more playful than before?' She asked.

She didn't want a answer. She just wanted Humphrey to be distracted.

'Obviously! I mean, my playful omega must have befriended your...' He began.

He paused to duck as Kate jumped at him. She missed completely, and ended up in a bush. Humphrey decided to finish anyway.

'Like I was _trying _to say, my playful omega must have befriended your strict alpha.'

Kate got out, and shook the leaves off. She laughed at Humphrey's remark.

'I must admit, you've become almost too much for me!'

Humphrey laughed, but it soon slowed down to nothing. He was too much for Kate.

'What's wrong?' Kate asked.

'Oh, nothing. Uh, I'm gonna find Lily and have another walk together. Nothing with love, just a talk.'

'OK then. See you later, after your lovely Lily walk.'

Kate sniggered after saying this.

'_She's certainly telling better jokes now._' Humphrey thought.

Get it? Love? Lovely? LOL! ... My jokes can really suck. Humphrey walked away, thinking about being too much for his girl. Back and Lily and Garth, Lily was proving herself to be stronger.

'Take this!' She shouted.

She leaped at Garth. He stood completely still, acting like a target dummy that couldn't fall over. During the month, Lily was secretly training herself. The white omega landed on the red alpha's back, knocking him to the ground. Lily was confused. Garth was amazed.

'Did I just get you to the ground?' Lily gasped.

She instantly jumped off. Garth got back up, now as confused as Lily.

'I was probably just not trying.' He guessed.

Lily jumped again, and this time, Garth tried his best to stay up. But Lily had so much force, that Garth was pushed back quite a far distance. Lily stepped away, towards the outside.

'Well, seems like you're too much for me!' Garth yelled.

He smiled as he was saying it. He was happy that his wife was getting stronger. But Lily, on the other paw, was wondering about it. She went from being much less stronger to being too strong for the best alpha ever in the eastern pack.

'I might just, um, go for a walk with Humphrey. You know, just to have a catch-up.' She said.

'Oh, okay then. That's fine. Just make sure you don't get zapped this time!'

Lily laughed, and ran off. She ran along the valley, going further than before. She met Humphrey taking a quick nap in the sun.

'Hey, Humphrey.' She whispered.

Humphrey slowly opened his eyes, and saw the lavender-eyed omega. He got up instantly, and smiled.

'Hey Lily. I was kinda waiting for you to have a walk-talk, or talk-walk, whatever you prefer.' He said.

'Oh, nice. Garth's warned us not to get zapped.' She joked.

They laughed, and walked up further through the valley, getting more and more far away from the dens.

**YEAH, THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORTER THAN THE ONE IN THE FIRST STORY. BUT, TRUST ME, I'LL MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS, AND I MIGHT EVEN MAKE THIS ONE LONGER.**

******DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY IS NOT AN ORIGINAL IDEA. THE FIRST STORY 'LOVE KNOWS NO SIZES' (STARTING AS A SMALL STORY) WAS MADE BY THE AUTHOR HUMPHREY LOVES KATE. I SHOULD NOT GET ANY CREDIT FOR THE IDEA.**


	2. Changing Size Again!

**DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY IS NOT AN ORIGINAL IDEA. THE FIRST STORY 'LOVE KNOWS NO SIZES' (STARTING AS A SMALL STORY) WAS MADE BY THE AUTHOR HUMPHREY LOVES KATE. I SHOULD NOT GET ANY CREDIT FOR THE IDEA.**

**THIS CHAPTER, I PROMISE, WILL BE AT LEAST 500 WORDS LONGER THAN THE FIRST CHAPTER. IF NOT, I WILL REMOVE MY STORY 'THIS ANTIDOTE'. WELL, I WAS GONNA REMOVE THAT ANYWAYS. I JUST CAN'T CONTINUE IT. DAMN YOU INFINITE WRITER'S BLOCK! DAMN YOU! **

**BTW, HUMPHREY AND LILY ARE, LIKE, 100 MILES (160.93440km) away from their dens, or away from any wolves for that matter.**

While Humphrey and Lily were walking and talking very far away from the pack, Eve and Tony's mate Mary, the alpha females, had discovered something strange. Their backs were facing a cliff, that was very high up.

'Have any idea what this could be?' Mary questioned.

This time, being wolves had nothing to do with never seeing it before. Mary was pushing along a white rock, with a red top that was somewhat like dip when it comes to thickness. No one could compare it to any that they had seen. But, for you, the readers, I will tell you what it looked like. It was a rough, white cone-shaped rock, with a red top. The red top said 'Do Not Push' on it. It was also press-able. Mary had recently found it, and wanted to see if Eve knew what it was.

'Where did you find such a thing?' Eve asked.

'I found the red bit partially buried in the ground. The words on it were unreadable, so I assumed a human made it.'

'Do you think it could have a use for anything?'

'Let's press this button and try.'

They tried they best to press it. Mary tried, then Eve tried. Then they tried together. But nothing happened.

'This thing is useless!' Eve yelled.

'Let's just get rid of it.' Mary suggested.

As Humphrey and Lily were walking beneath them, Eve kicked them off the cliff with all her might.

'That solves that problem!' Mary cried.

They walked off, completely leaving the machine to fall. They had no idea that some omegas were walking below them.

Humphrey and Lily were talking about being too strong for their alpha mates.

'I pinned her down and outran her!' Humphrey exclaimed.

'You think that's amazing! I managed to get Garth, a very strong male alpha, to the ground! At the very least, I can make him move over about a metre!' Lily replied.

'I like we've just become too overpowered for them!'

'What's that?'

'What? Overpowered?'

'No, that!'

Lily pointed to a white and red rock falling down towards them. Humphrey looked up, and gasped! It was getting closer fast. He did the same thing as before, and jumped out to push Lily and himself out of the way. But this time, he didn't shield her. They tried to run, but the rock seemed to make them stand in place.

'Well, looks like we're shrinking again!' Lily shouted.

'I think I know that!' Humphrey shouted back.

Within a few measly seconds, the white rock landed on the ground, with the red bit landing first. It was pushed into, and strange beams of light shot out. The strangest thing was the fact that they were black, not white. Two hit the omegas, and a cloud of black surrounded them. They felt strange. It felt like like they are getting further away from each other, though they were standing still. Five seconds later, the feeling went away, and the black smoke cleared.

'This is strange, there's no grass. Only a green ground.' Lily commented.

'Man, what was that? It seemed different from the black 'rock' from before, but what happened?' Humphrey wondered.

They could walk around, and the cliffs seemed much smaller. Then, a very quiet sound was heard. It got slightly louder, but not by much. They turned around, and saw a very small-caribou like creature.

'Is that a caribou ant?' Humphrey joked.

It reared up, and bleated in fright. It galloped away as quickly as it could, but it seemed a little slow.

'What was that creature?" Lily asked.

Humphrey wouldn't reply. He was too busy looking around. He looked at the cliffs, the trees, the animals, even the mountains. Then, it came to him.

'Everything adds up now!' He yelled.

'Really? What the answer?' Lily was curious.

'Look at the cliffs; they're only a little bigger than us. The pines trees are smaller than us. That was a tiny caribou! Don't you get it?!'

'Admittedly, no, not really. I'm forgetting carry the one or something small like that.'

'WE'VE BECOME GIANTS!'

Lily looked at everything around. Then, she realised that Humphrey was right. Unlike the first time, when they shrunk, this time, they had grown. They couldn't wait to tell their mates.

**UH, SO I GUESS I GOTTA DELETE MY CRAPPY STORY, DON'T I? BY THE TIME YOU'VE READ THIS, THAT STORY WILL NO LONGER EXIST! **


End file.
